1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens camera and a control method therefor; and in particular, relates to a control method in which the zoom lens is controlled taking into account a zoom adjustment and a back focus adjustment (fB adjustment). The present invention also relates to a zoom lens camera which is controlled in accordance with the control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a zoom lens, a zoom adjustment in which no movement of the position of the focal point of the lens takes place during the zooming operation and a back focus adjustment (fB adjustment) in which the focal point is identical to a focal plane of a camera must be carried out. In general, in the zoom adjustment, the focal point at a telephoto extremity is made identical to that at a wide angle extremity. In the back focus adjustment, the position of the focal point after completion of the zoom adjustment is made identical to the position of the focal plane (rail surface) of the camera. These adjustments are carried out by mechanically moving the lens position in a prior art. However, space for accommodating a mechanical Adjustment device is needed and the adjustments are troublesome.